


The Satyr and the Bull

by LazyBaker



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Bull Elias, Fairytale setting, M/M, hannigram AU, satyr Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satyr and the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the [fabulous and filthy fanart flyingrotten](http://nsfwingrotten.tumblr.com/tagged/basic-chicken) has posted on tumblr.

Elias was lost. 

The Forest was thick with green trees and overgrown with moss trailing up their trunks that let hardly any sunlight touch the leafy floors, with twists and turns that all looked the same and branches that caught on his horns. It was so quiet. Elias had not seen or heard any other animals, only his own breath and his own panicked heart. It was dark and confusing and Elias was beginning to think he would never find his brother, Gabriel, or his yet-be-met father or even his way back home.

He had lived his entire life on the open fields and had never once stepped into the Forest himself. He found the Forest to be constricting. Too closed in and too many trees and too much everything. He could not pay attention to any one thing. For every new path he set out on, he was too overwhelmed with his surroundings to focus for very long on any clue that may have helped him.

He had sniffed the air and the ground. Had looked for claw marks on the bark and any fallen familiar grey feathers, but he had found nothing. 

Gabriel was gone and Elias was left to decide what he should do. With no brother to follow, he was at a loss. He could try to go back home or attempt to make the journey by himself and find their father, but what if Gabriel needed him? If he was hurt and waiting for Elias to find him? He couldn’t abandon his brother and he couldn’t bear to go home alone. 

Elias sat on the ground in front of a giant old tree, its roots large and tangled. He rubbed at his horns and plucked a bug out of his fur. He would wait here and think of where Gabriel might have gone. 

He thought of wolves and their sharp teeth. He grew more worried and began to pull at his fur.

A low rasping whisper of music reached Elias’ ears. He perked up and sniffed the air. There was someone there, though he wasn’t sure what kind of someone it could be. It didn’t smell like his brother or any bull or cow.

He followed the sound, ears perked up. Passed old trees and thickets of blooming bushes he tried to quiet his steps, his hooves were large and awkward and seemed to step on every twig and dead leaf. 

He paused and peaked around a large wall of stone covered in vines. There was a clearing and in the clearing was a patch of sunlight and an animal playing a flute.

The animal was small and lithe and had little horns, swayed with his music. Elias leaned in closer. The old stone wall crumbled under his weight and he fell, hitting his head on the chipped rock. He groaned loudly and clutched at his head.

The pounding in his head died down and he realized the music had stopped.

He looked up and there was the little animal with the flute staring down at him.

“That was a bit of a tumble. Are you all right?”

Elias shook himself free of any stray dirt and dust and stumbled his way into standing. He straightened his back and ignored the throbbing in his head. He was pleased to see that he was much more than a head taller.

“I’m fine. The wall was weak is all.”

The little animal looked to the pile of stone and the half broken wall. “Yes, stone walls are known for their poor structure.” He smiled up at Elias and Elias blushed. The little animal was  _beautiful_. “What are you?”

“That’s very rude. You shouldn’t ask what an animal is.” Elias said. He frowned. “What are you, you little mongrel?”

“Now  _that_  is rude.” The little animal said and pointed his flute at Elias. “One must be more polite when talking to strange creatures in this forest.” He said. He then sighed. “But today is slow a day, so one mustn’t complain either. I’m a satyr.”

“A bull.” Elias said proudly. 

“I guess that does explain your disposition.” The little satyr grinned and his ears wiggled as if Elias had done something right. Elias wondered what that was and was happy he had done it. “I’ve never seen a bull before. You are a big one, aren’t you?” 

The Satyr stepped back and looked him up and down and sniffed the air. It was a look Elias had never been on the receiving end of and he tried to withstand it, puffing his chest out and making sure his horns were pointed just right. 

The satyr smiled again and came closer, back into his space. He laid a hand on Elias’ arm. He had immensely warm hands. “I’m Adam, the satyr of the woods.”

Elias stared at Adam’s hand on him. He hadn’t been touched in a very long time. “Elias.” He said, the words stuttered out. “I live in the fields outside the Forest.”

Adam was surprised. “The fields? That’s a very long ways away. And why is a bull like yourself wandering so deep into the Forest? Lost?”

Elias scoffed, he shook free of Adam’s hand and turned in a circle, huffing. He glared at Adam. “Of course not. Lost? I have an excellent sense of direction. Maybe I just like the Forest.”

“I’ve never heard of a bull who liked the Forest.”

“Well,” Elias’ face went hot. “Other bulls aren’t very adventurous or have my taste.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Elias said. He nodded.

“I’m learning so much today. Stone is a poor excuse for building material and bulls like forests.” Adam rolled his eyes. A knotted pit of irritation grew in his stomach and the pounding in his head became worse.

“You’re mocking me.”

“And you’re lying to me and above all else, Elias, I dislike being lied to.” Adam said. He stepped closer and closer until Elias could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. Despite being so much shorter that the top of Adam’s head barely reached Elias’ chest, he was an intimidating little satyr and Elias found himself stepping back. Adam stared up at him and his eyes widened. “You’re hurt.”

Elias touched his head just under the base of his horn where the throbbing sensation was coming from. He looked at his hand. It was smeared with blood and this startled him so badly his tail went between his legs. 

Adam was quick though and grabbed his bloody hand. “Now, now. None of that. There’s no need to panic.”

“I don’t want to die.” Elias said, voice wobbly as tears sprung to his eyes and ears gone flat.

“You’re not going to die. It’s a little scrape.” Adam said. He laughed and then quickly smothered it with his hand. Elias wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Come with me to the creek. It’s close by. We’ll get you cleaned up.”

-

The creek was hidden behind more walls of stone and large rocks that were slippery under Elias’ hooves. But Adam was graceful and hopped down each one and waited below with his arm outstretched, flute tucked under the other, and ready to help balance Elias as he stumbled his way down. 

Golden flowers sprung from the ground and lined the creek bed. They both kneeled at the cusp of the creek, smooth pebbles poking uncomfortably against Elias’ knees. He washed his hand off and was relieved when the blood did not stain.

Adam cupped some water and brought it to Elias’ lips to drink. Elias was rapt and opened his mouth without a single thought, the water cold on his tongue. Nerves rattled him and he blushed, the familiar heat in his belly bloomed and spread taught. 

He curled in on himself and turned away from Adam, trying to hide. 

“Come back here.” Adam said. When Elias turned, his horns nearly knocked into Adam’s small ones. He was crouching on his hind legs to better see his head wound. He was so close and so warm and Elias’ eyes lingered on his soft pink cock. 

A wall in him shuddered and fell and Elias pressed his nose under Adam’s arm where the scent was thick and musky and sniffed. Adam laughed.

“You are a very curious big bull.” Adam said. “Hold still and close your eyes.”

Elias did. After a moment Adam poured water over his head and stiffened. He clawed at the ground and dug his fingers into the hard cold earth. 

Adam did it again and again and with each time Elias breathed a little easier and the throbbing in his head grew dull. The heat, though, was strong and pulsed through him with every slight brush of Adam’s fur against his own.

The silence between them was filled with the sound of the creak and Adam’s soft breaths that tickled Elias’ ears and made them twitch.

He folded his hands and arms over his lap, covering himself. 

“Don’t lie to me, Elias.” Adam said, voice soft. He brushed the hair hanging wet in front of Elias’ face back and Elias shivered, bit at his lip. He listened to Adam dip his hands back into the creek to get more water, his hooves scraped against the rocks. 

When Elias managed to find his voice it was small and unsure. “Me and my brother were looking for our real father. We were told he lives on the other side of the Forest.”

Adam paused. “That’s a long way for two bulls to go for someone they’ve never met. The Forest ends over the mountain.”

“Gabriel is an owl.” Elias said, correcting him. His throat was tight and the words were painful to admit. “We got separated and I can’t find him.”

Adam patted his shoulder. “Owls are good at surviving, especially among lots of trees.”

“What if wolves got him? I’ve heard them howling, even in the fields.” Elias said. He opened his eyes and looked up at Adam shaking with fear.

“If he stays high, he’ll be all right. Wolves are famously bad at climbing, especially the ones around here.”

“But what if he’s hurt? He already has a bad wing and he can’t fly for very long.”

“He’ll burrow, then.” Adam said. Adam tilted Elias’ head to the side and licked his cut causing Elias to jerk back and fall on his ass and tail. 

Elias touched his head lightly. “What was that?”

“I’m healing you. Now stop moving so much.” Adam crawled up to Elias and swung his legs so he was straddling one of Elias’ thighs. The tuft of his ass was so soft and Elias could see his tail wag in the reflection of the creek. 

It left him with no room to hide, his cock leaked one large pearl of cum and it rolled down his length onto the ground. Adam couldn’t not notice. He must smell it and yet he hadn’t said a word.

Adam reached up and grabbed Elias’ head with both hands and held him by his horns so he couldn’t move. He lapped at Elias’ cut, licking him in long broad strokes with his tongue.

It made him wince and he couldn’t get enough air and he was unbearably hot. He held himself still. He didn’t know what to do.

“Tongues don’t heal.” He said. 

“Bull tongues don’t, but satyr’s do.” Adam said between one lick and the next.

“That’s not true.”

Adam didn’t answer. He licked and licked at Elias’ head and Elias fidgeted and shifted more and stared at Adam’s own cock—small and pink and growing full, head pressing tight against the foreskin—and the urge to touch himself, to reach out and touch Adam, to rut grew to such a height he thought he might go insane. 

Was Adam teasing him? Did he know? 

Elias shook. He began to tremble and tears rolled down his cheeks as his nails bit into the rocky earth to stop himself from grabbing Adam. 

Adam pushed at Elias’ horns and looked into his watery eyes. 

He let go of Elias’ head and settled closer, scooting up his thigh until his knee brushed against him and he could reach between Elias’ legs, gripping his cock with both of his hands. The fat girth of Elias too big for Adam’s hands to even touch.

Elias bucked, he whined high and loud and was surprised when the earth hadn’t cracked in half from such an immense sensation that pounded through his body. His hooves dug deep wells into the ground as he tensed. His breath had gone and he was scared it wouldn’t come back.

Adam held him and rubbed him gently, pink tinging his cheeks. His hair swayed and curled around his face in a soft wave. 

“Don’t be ashamed, you should be very proud.” Adam said. He circled the head of Elias’ dick with the palm of his hand. “You may be lost for now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t feel good.” Cum spurted and stuck to his hand. Adam licked it off, moaning. “Very, very good.”

“Is this what good is supposed to feel like?” Elias said. He couldn’t believe this was what  _good_  was meant to be. It was too much and it was worse than bleeding and having stones cut him open and losing his brother. It was worse than all that. 

Adam reached further down and held one hefty and full ball of his sack in his hand and it was electric and all thought was gone. There was only Adam and his small hands and Elias’ cock. The Forest had disappeared, every tree uprooted and left. 

Adam rolled and squeezed him and rubbed and rubbed and rubbed his cock. It built inside of him so quickly, Elias clenched his eyes shut and his body rigid. He shot all over himself and Adam. He cried and snot dripped from his nose. He was a mess and Adam was still touching him and he was ripped open and raw.

Every twitch of Adam’s hands had Elias tensing from too much sensation. 

The trees returned. The creek continued to flow. Elias’ breath did come back as he came down with every twitch and sharp jerk of his hips as Adam held him.

Eventually Adam let him go. He rubbed at his own chest, cum disappearing into his fur. Through the tears in his eyes, Adam looked blurry and happy.

Elias wiped his nose on the back of his arm. He wanted to go home. He wanted Gabriel back. He wanted Adam to hold him.

Adam pressed against him, his little cock hard against Elias’ stomach. He sighed and nuzzled his way under Elias’ chin. Elias flexed his sore fingers, they were covered in mud, and hesitantly held Adam.

He was so soft and delicate. 

“Bulls are so emotional.” Adam said. “Just overgrown calfs with big horns.”

“I’m not.” Elias said. He hid his face in Adam’s hair.

Adam patted his chest. “No, not you.” He licked at the cum sticking there and moaned happily. 

Elias whimpered. He was still hard. He clung tighter to Adam, as if the moment he let go Adam would run or disappear like he had never existed at all.

"You poor thing." Adam said. He shook his head and his hands were on Elias again. He ran one finger along a large vein, his cock twitching as Adam made his way up to the head and back down to twirl his fingers in the thick grey hairs that spread along the underside of his belly. "I don't think I can let you go just yet."

"You'll do that thing with your hands again?" Elias said, hopefully and a little scared.

"Much more than that. But first." Adam smiled. He then got up, picked his pipes up, and walked into the creek. He waved at Elias to follow him.

Together they walked out of the creek bed and passed the clearing where they had met. They went further and the dim light that had once barely made it passed the tree leaves became darker and the trees truly did seem to disappear one by one. But Adam walked on with certainty.

Elias became jittery. Once again finding himself overwhelmed by the Forest.

"Where are we going?"

Adam glanced back at him. "It's going to be dark soon and it's better to not go looking for lost brothers at night. Or to be out fucking." He winked. Elias tripped and nearly fell again.

Elias' ears perked up. "You're going to help me?"

"I told you I can't let you go yet. I have many plans for you." Adam turned and began to walk backwards. He lifted his pipes to his mouth and blew a few notes. "I'll have to compose a song for this. The bull and his owl brother and their grand journey to find their lost father. Just brilliant." Adam said. " _That_  is the sort of tale that will become legendary.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
